List of 6Teen episodes
There’s a List of 6Teen episodes on Cartoon Network USA from December 23, 2005 to June 21, 2010. Season 1 (2005-2006) #Deck the Mall December 23, 2005 #Take This Job and Squeeze It January 7, 2006 #The Big Sickie January 8, 2006 #Idol Time at the Mall January 9, 2006 #The Fake Date January 10, 2006 #Mr. Nice Guy January 11, 2006 #Slow and the Even Tempered January 12, 2006 #Five Finger Discount January 13, 2006 #Clonesy January 16, 2006 #The Khaki Girl January 17, 2006 #The Swami January 18, 2006 #The Birthday Boy January 19, 2006 #One Quiet Day January 20, 2006 #The Girls in the Band January 28, 2006 #One With the Text Message February 4, 2006 #Stupid Over Cupid February 11, 2006 #A Lime to Party February 18, 2006 #Breaking Up With the Boss’s Son February 25, 2006 #Bring It On March 4, 2006 #Enter the Dragon March 11, 2006 #Employee of the Month March 18, 2006 #Almost Graduate March 25, 2006 #It’s Always Courtney! April 8, 2006 #Over Exposed April 22, 2006 #Going Underground April 29, 2006 #A Ding From Down Under May 13, 2006 Season 2 (2006-2008) #27 Deadbeat Poets Society July 21, 2006 #28 Fish and Makeup July 28, 2006 #29 Losing Your Lemon August 4, 2006 #30 The New Guy August 11, 2006 #31 Major Unfaithfulness August 18, 2006 #32 Waiting to Ex Sale August 25, 2006 #33 Lights Out September 9, 2006 #34 The Hunted September 16, 2006 #35 Boo, Dude! October 21, 2006 #36 Baby You Stink November 25, 2006 #37 Career Day December 2, 2006 #38 Awake the Wyatt Within December 9, 2006 #39 Snow Job December 16, 2006 #40 Pillow Talk March 10, 2007 #41 Welcome to the Darth Side March 17, 2007 #42 Jonesy’s Low Mojo March 24, 2007 #43 Dirty Work March 31, 2007 #44 Spring Fling April 14, 2007 #45 Girlie Boys July 21, 2007 #46 Lords of Malltown November 24, 2007 #47 In a Retail Wonderland December 15, 2007 #48 Midnight Madness December 22, 2007 #49 Pranked January 12, 2008 #50 Smarten Up January 26, 2008 #51 Love at Worst Sight February 9, 2008 #52 Selling Out to the Burger Man March 16, 2008 #53 Opposites Attack March 23, 2008 #54 The New Jonesy March 30, 2008 Season 3 (2008-2010) #55 Dude of the Living Dead October 23, 2008 #56 Mr. and Mr. Perfect October 30, 2008 #57 Wrestlemania November 6, 2008 #58 Oops, I Dailed It Again November 13, 2008 #59 Date and Switch November 20, 2008 #60 Silent Butt Deadly November 27, 2008 #61 J is for Genius December 4, 2008 #62 Life Slaver December 11, 2008 #63 All Pets Are Off March 19, 2009 #64 Cheapskates May 28, 2009 #65 Sweet 6Teen July 16, 2009 #66 The Journal August 20, 2009 #67 Another Day at the Office October 22, 2009 #68 How the Rent a Cop Stole Christmas November 26, 2009 #69 Labor Day April 5, 2010 #70 Biker Me Not April 12, 2010 #71 6 Teens and a Baby April 19, 2010 #72 Blast From The Past April 26, 2010 #73 Quit It May 3, 2010 #74 Kylie Smylie May 10, 2010 #75 The List May 17, 2010 #76 Great Expectations May 24, 2010 #77 Out of this World May 31, 2010 #78 On Your Mark Get Set Date! June 7, 2010 #79 Roll Reversal June 14, 2010 #80 Bye Bye Nikki? June 21, 2010 Category:Episodes Category:List of 6Teen episodes